Punishment
by Mrs. Rodolpus LeStrangge
Summary: Bellatrix has failed the dark lord. Now she must be punished. Warning: Mention of rape


**Just a oneshot or is it? **

"You have failed me Bellatrix."

Those words were like daggers to the deatheater. She had always done everything she could to please the Dark Lord but this time she had failed. This time she had disappointed her lord.

"You must be punished."

Bellatrix simply nodded. She knew she deserved whatever he had in mind for her. With a flick of his wand Bellatrix was on her back on the table. The only thing she could move was her eyes.

"Pettagriew." The dark lord said.

The small fat man looked up.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You may have your way with Bellatrix."

Pettagriew was shocked. Have his way with her? Do whatever he wanted to her? This was too good to be true? He could shag Bellatrix LeStrange. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The sexy Slytherin he could never have. Now she was his.

Bellatrix was horrified. Pettagriw? The dirty nasty rat? He was going to touch her. He was going to put his simy dirty body on her. Scared she glanced over at her sister. She knew that she wouldn't be able to help her. Narcissa looked almost as scared as she did.

Pettagriew climbs onto the table, onto her body. His placed his lips on her hungerily. He runs his dirty hand up her leg pushing her dress up. Bellatrix was screaming her mind for him to stop. He tears off her undergarments and pushes himself on her. He was loving every minute of it. Tears leaked from her eyes. She wanted him to stop. Suddenly a voice yelled out.

"My lord please. Stop this." The voice called out.

Bellatrix recognized the voice as her husband's. She wanted him to stop this but in the back of her mind she knew he couldn't.

"Quiet Rodolphus or it will continue further."

Rodolpus defeated sat quietly. He watched that rat hurt his Bella. He watched Pettagriw's hands run along her legs as he continued to push himself on her. He wanted to rip Pettagriw apart muscle by muscle until he was nothing.

Tears were now rushing down Bellatrix face as fought to keep her composure. Pettagriw now finished rolls off of her completely satisfied. He crasesses her face with the back of his hand. He zips up his pants and gets back in his chair.

Bellatrix lay completely still on the table. She knew the Dark Lord wasn't done.

"Fenir."

Fenir looked at the dark lord. Was he suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

"You may have your way with her."

Fenir looked at the broken woman on the table. His for the taking. Wordlessly he climbed on the table and on top of her. He looked at the other deatheaters at the table. Rodolphus was fighting the urge to attack him. Lucius was staring at the table. Narcissa was restraining herself. Pettagriw was looking satisfied with himself. An empty chair was next to Narcissa where Draco was sitting. Narcissa had sent him out of the room before Pettagriw had gotten started. Finally he looked down at Bellatrix who had her eyes shut. Her looked at her tear stained face, suddenly anger filled him. He remembered what she done to his brother. He remembered how much pain he felt when his brother died. He forcefully tears her dress. He pushed himself on her over and over again. He wanted her to feel what he felt that day. He wanted her to feel that pain. He dug his teeth into her skin causing blood to spread against her skin. He went on until his rage was out.

When he was finished she was her chest as bleeding, her face was torn up. Blood had formed into a puddle in between her legs. He pushed himself off her and back into his chair.

Bellatrix in extreme pain found herself praying the dark lord was done with her punishment. Her body couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucius."

Lucius looked from the table he was staring at. He hated Bellatrix but he would never do what those two men did to her. He felt Narcissa looking at him.

"Please my lord. I cannot do what you are asking."

The Dark Lord looked at him.

"Very well. Then remove her from the room."

Lucius stands up from his chair. He gently picks up the broken woman from the table. Cradling her in his arms he takes her from the dining room. He carries her up the stairs to her room. He pushes open her door and places her on her bed. He takes his wand out and releases the curse. She still didn't move. She did not have the strength. Quietly he left the room.

"I'm sorry Bella." He says quietly as he closes the door.

He couldn't believe the dark lord had done this. Lucius didn't care for his sister in law but he knew she was a human being. He knew she was a woman. He knew not even she was heartless.

She could hurt and she was hurting badly.

**I don't know if I should go on. **


End file.
